residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iruel666/Archive 4
Resident Evil Unknown 2 Yes i do.Also their should be about 4,5,6 bosses in the game.Mrgod11234 02:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil Unknown 2 When they get to the Island Unknown lets Her zombies go somewere on the Island. Unknown and May split up to find Jewel Unknown goes with the Amersial.May runs into a Pack of Las plaga Wolves.You can pick it up from there.Mrgod11234 02:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake Go on his own first then patner with May.Also how do they get to hin to take him with them.Mrgod11234 02:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Pregent The second boss.Name Chirs. Yes.Also these bosses and enemys we are going to make for the game they need pages all of them.Mrgod11234 02:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses First boss=Leader of Wargs Seconed boss=Verago Third boss=A asasetine Four boss=Jewel's seconed in demand Final boss=Jewel They all need pages.Mrgod11234 02:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses and enemys The island peploe, Jewel's mercinares, Wild animals.Second boss a exprament.Third boss Jewel's top Mercinare who is infeted with a Master plaga speciman.Mrgod11234 03:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bosses and enmeys You have to make pages for them.Mrgod11234 03:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May and Jake After the second boss.Mrgod11234 03:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Warg and Jewel Pages Are you going to edit the pages you should. 03:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to Edit the pages.Sorry about the other message I forgot to log in.Mrgod11234 03:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) After fight May will keep searching and will run into Jewel's mercinares.Mrgod11234 03:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We have to make a page for Bolig's top mercenary he is a boss.Mrgod11234 04:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The mercenary is both.Mrgod11234 04:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay exactelyMrgod11234 04:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resideent Evil Unknown 2 mercinares We should make and edit a page.Charaters May,Jake,Unknown,Jewel,Top Mercenary,Jewels second in command.Mrgod11234 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Verdugo That is how you spell it it was sealed along with las plaga and was awaken at the same time and was experament on to make it deadlier.Mrgod11234 04:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) We write something about Jake running into Darren and fighting him.Mrgod11234 04:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Verago After May gives birth to chirs they keep searching they get to a villagand fight the Magni and Mercenary there and leave.They make it to Jewel's base and at the entrance they run in to it.Change it around a little if you want.Mrgod11234 04:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Yes there should be a part in the game.Mrgod11234 05:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes her levels will be harder.Mrgod11234 05:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Are you their man or have you loged out.Mrgod11234 05:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Glad your finaley awake.Mrgod11234 16:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Dimand I just made the page you can edit it.Mrgod11234 16:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ChirsAmersial I made the page edit it.Mrgod11234 16:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Are you their man.Mrgod11234 17:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Diamond What are we going to put on the page.Also we should think about Jake's and Darren's Encounter.Mrgod11234 17:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Sure.Mrgod11234 17:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil Unknown 2 Jake Start editing about his encounter and fight with Darren.Mrgod11234 18:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Yes I have Idleas.Mrgod11234 18:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake's part Well when he goes off on his own he runs into a group of Majni he beats them and keeps searching.He comes across the dead Wargs May killed The sniper fires at him but he Doages the Bullet.He chaes after the sniper and runs into some of the merinces and killed them he finnaly chacthes up to the sniper.The sniper tells him his name is Darren Casreotero or whatever the name is.He tells him he is the leader of the mericenares.He activates his control plaga and attach jake.Jake is nearly kill and Darren leves him to die.Pick it up from there.Note=Jake's goes after him.Mrgod11234 18:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Are You done with May's encounter with the Verugo.Mrgod11234 18:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Jake survies and goes after him you do know that right.Mrgod11234 18:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any idleas for Jake after he heals and goes after the sniper like what happens to him while he is searchin do you have ideals.Mrgod11234 18:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Yay thats ok with me after that the game shifts to Unknown and tell her part.Mrgod11234 18:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) After Resident Evil Unknown 2 I kinda had a idlea for a game about Jane and Jake working togather and yes the game is EXTRONIC AND SEXUAL VERY.Mrgod11234 19:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC)I tell you the Idela for the third game after we are done with Residnet evil unknown 2 and olny after.Mrgod11234 19:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thid game I will tell you the idela after we are done with Resident Evil Unknown 2 and after Hyper gives me permisson.Mrgod11234 20:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You Are you there or have you loged out.Mrgod11234 20:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC)